


Always Be My Baby

by calimaslinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Baby Niall, Daddy Harry, Daddy Liam, Daddy Louis, Daddy Zayn, Depressed Niall, Diapers, How Do I Tag This, Infantilism, M/M, Nonsexual Ageplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calimaslinson/pseuds/calimaslinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Niall is a drunken manic depressive and the boys jump in to "help."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Be My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This was by request, and I've never written about anything like this before. I apologize for any mistakes I might make.

Niall stumbles into the flat quite noisily this time, and in the process he's shouting to himself about how "stupid he is," or how, "he shouldn't be alive." This is a nightly occurrence. Niall doesn't think highly of himself. Every day, at about seven o'clock, he drags himself into the bar and drinks the night away. The boys done approve, it's pretty sad in their opinions. But they know he's too stubborn to stop. That night is worse. 

Niall knocks over their prized lamp in the process of entering the home, and runs straight to the bathroom, locking himself in. He wakes Louis and Harry in the process, who come rushing to his aid, pounding on the door. 

"Niall, Niall, baby. Open up." Louis whispers through the door in a soothing voice, as he knows he usually has to. 

But the surrounding noises don't matter to Niall. He lifts the toilet seat and begins to vomit inside the toilet bowl, crying his eyes out in the process. He's too inebriated to understand what's happening, but he does know he doesn't like this one single bit. The boys knock and pound on the door to try to reach Niall but it doesn't do anything. He lays back against the bathtub and sobs. He wants to end his life but there's no way he can. It'd hurt the lads way too much. 

Harry busts down the door with a loud crack and swoops Niall up into his arms, carrying him back to the king sized bed where their other two boyfriends lay, everyone climbing back into bed and cuddling Niall. 

And it's then that an idea pops into Harry's head. 

***********

The next morning, Niall wakes up with a very large headache and a sense of confusion flooding through his brain. He stands up from the bed and makes his way down the stairs to the living room, where his four boyfriends wait there for him.

"Morning, Niall." Liam speaks in a soft and soothing voice, pulling Niall into his lap on the sofa.

"You came in a mess last night, darling." Zayn glances over to Niall and notices the dazed expression on his face. 

"Don't be alarmed, baby, but we've taken some steps to make sure it won't happen again." Harry says and pulls a couple of bags out from behind them, spilling the contents out onto the end table, revealing a diaper, a pacifier, a baby bottle, a large onesie, and formula

"I'm not a baby, Harry." Niall hisses out through his teeth and crosses his arms over his chest, a bit annoyed with the thought of them mocking him.

"No, but we're gonna make you one." Louis says in his sweet and charming voice that makes Niall melt with every word, and he gives it a thought. 

"We want to keep you safe." Liam ends the conversation with that, and they all stare at him hopefully, and to that, Niall gives an uneasy nod. It seems a bit top weird, but for his boyfriends, he'll try it. 

************

A onesie-clad Niall waddles down the stairs and makes his way over to Zayn, plopping down on his lap and giggling softly, "Daddy, I wuv woo." He smiles brightly at the raven haired man. 

"Daddy Zayn loves you, too." Zayn chuckles lowly and leans forward to press a peck to Niall's soft lips, tugging the lad closer to his body. 

It's been a month since the transition. And it's worked out wonderfully. Niall has stopped drinking altogether and stayed home to be the baby of the group.

"Aw, baby's awake." Liam coos as he walks through, popping a pacifier in Niall's mouth, who lays his head on Zayn's chest and snuggles into the warm figure. 

Both Harry and Louis enter to see the happy baby sitting on Zayn's lap, sighing happily and giving Zayn the bottle of baby formula, which they made sure wouldn't harm Niall in any way. 

Niall drinks the formula before whining loudly, making grabby hands at all of his daddies. "Cwuddles!" He cries out loudly before the four lads carry him to the big bed and cuddle him tightly, their favorite thing to do with their baby. 

"We love you, Niall." Louis whispers into Niall's ear who releases a long and squeaky yawn before he speaks in return. 

"I love you too, daddies. All of woo." He giggles through another yawn and soon he drifts off into a deep sleep. 

Harry presses a kiss to Liam's lips, then Zayn's and then Louis'. He knew what they did was best.

Anything to please their baby.


End file.
